Twilight What if?
by Piinkx M
Summary: What if the volturi came to check on Bella before she was turned...What is the volturi's decision? What will the Cullens do? What will change forever? Who will not make it and what are the consequences....
1. Chapter 1

**The preperations**

Everyone at the cullens household was extremely busy with all the wedding preparations going on. Emmet and Jasper were, on Alice demand, rearranging the furniture, cleaning around and carrying in and out all the stuff Alice had ordered for the wedding. Rosalie was off with Esme ordering food and beverages. Alice was all the time running around and about. One minute she was checking on the new curtains, the next she was on the phone with the dress maker and in between she ran to check on Jasper's and Emmet's work. Carlisle was assigned the task to prepare the invitations and to see them ordered.

Bella was living her dream with Edward, but in the same time the nightmare of the wedding. They had managed to escape Alice's sight for a few seconds and managed to actually get out of the house. They haven't been left alone for so long, since they allowed Alice to prepare the wedding and they planned of enjoying every second of this intimate time they had managed to steal.

Edward lifted Bella on to his back and he ran off into the woods, away from the house where they could be left undisturbed.

**Bella P.O.V **

He lifted me on his back and ran away from that nightmare of food tasting, trying on the dress, seeing the new furniture and all the other torturing tasks I hate so much. I was wishing over and over again that I had accepted Edward's proposal to go and get married in Las Vegas…A small, private ceremony would have been great….but Alice seemed so happy and I care so much for her….

A kiss on my lips interrupted my thought, we were soon lost in each others embrace...I could feel his cold skin against mine… I was lost looking at his face, his sparkly skin and his beauty when suddenly he tensed and put himself protectively around me…

**Edward P.O.V**

At last alone and away from Alice. I was so happy to see Bella relax a little, all the wedding preparations were wearing her off. Alice was all the time taking her around…one minute she is taking her measurements, the next she is making her practice the walk down the custom made aisle, then she makes her try the dancing…She seems so small and fragile in my arms…she blushes every time she trips…she's adorable…she's my Bella. And seeing her so annoyed and tired hurts so much. With this thought in my mind I lifted her on onto my back and started running towards the woods, away from the house towards a quite place we could actually enjoy.

I arrived to our spot in the woods, the exact place were I brought her the first time, when she discovered I was a vampire. I looked at her but she was starring blankly, lost in her thoughts. Thoughts I could never hear or know unless she was willing to share...I wished to be allowed to peak in her head even for moment to see what was going on, what she was thinking about.

I softly got her off my back and kissed her lightly…she instantly snapped out of her thoughts and sweetly she returned a tender kiss. She was so beautiful…so unique. She looked at me as though I was all the goodness and beauty in the world. She made me feel so special, so human… I wasn't a monster anymore. She is more than I ever deserved and ever will. She is my life, my heart belongs to her and her alone. My Bella.

Suddenly I caught some mumbles and whispers. I couldn't understand the words but they sounded like angry and anxious thoughts. I placed myself protectively around Bella. She crouched down and I could feel her shaking nervously. The thoughts were becoming louder but still confused. Suddenly…………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

**False alarm…**

Suddenly I caught some mumbles and whispers. I couldn't understand the words but they sounded like angry and anxious thoughts. I placed myself protectively around Bella. She crouched down and I could feel her shaking nervously. The thoughts were becoming louder but still confused. Suddenly…………………………………………

Suddenly an angry Alice emerged from behind the trees. She glared at us angrily, walked over to us and put her hands on her hips saying…

"WHAT are you doing? I've been looking all over the house for you? Then as I decide to come looking for you in the woods I get a vision of you two making out and of marrying at Las Vegas _without me_…How can even think of doing that…don't you like the dress? Or the food? Or the…"

Then Bella stepped forward held her hand and said..

"Of course we won't do that…we love…well like the work you're doing. It's just too hectic and tiring and…"

"Sooo you promise? No wedding without me?"

" yes we promise…"

"Ok. Now get up and hurry back to the house…the guests are arriving…you should be there to welcome them…come on…come on…or we will never finish everything on time…quick! "

We had to return to the chaos of the wedding. Our time alone was already over. I could feel Bella tensing up again. She quietly put her head down and headed back to the house like a child who has been defeated and has to return home. Trying to make things easy for her I walked over to her and put my arms softly around her. She glanced at me and smiled thankfully.

As we arrived back to the house, Alice quickly ordered me to go and change. I knew that Alice only wanted our weeding to be perfect and us to be happy. So without argues I rushed upstairs to do as I was told.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**Greeting the guests…**

Bella P.O.V.

It was a false alarm. Alice had seen a vision of us marrying at Las Vegas and quickly came to make sure that this wouldn't happen. She had taking on the weeding on my forced approval and wanted to make sure that it was the best wedding ever. As much as I wished to have a private ceremony I could never do that to her. This wedding meant so much for her and she only wanted the best for us, even though she sometimes overdid it.

She said that the guests were soon arriving and that we had to get home to get ready to greet them. We headed to the house. I wasn't thrilled to return but Edward Came over to my side and put his arms around me. This made me feel happier and I was ready to confront anything to become his wife and to make him happy.

Bella P.O.V.

As Edward was up to change, Alice dragged me up to her room. She handed me a Blue dress with a light silver pattern on it. She also gave me a pair of nice flats and a silver necklace. As soon as I changed Rosalie appeared at the door, and offered to do my hair. Lately we were starting to get along a bit better. She still didn't want me to be changes but know that we were going to become sisters in law we both were trying hard to get along. She slowly brushed my hair and put in some silver clips at the side which were really cute. Then Alice walked softly in and put some silver liner on my eyes. I glanced quickly in the mirror. I looked okay in the dress and my hair was fine. And I smiled but then as I glanced at Rosalie next to me I remembered that next to these beauties I would always look plain and second best…I didn't have much time to contemplate on this because I was quickly dragged downstairs to meet the guests that were arriving.

Edward P.O.V.

Finally Alice, Rosalie and Bella appeared at the stairs. Bella looked beautiful. She was wearing a nice blue dress surely bought for her by Alice. Bella would never go for dresses; she much preferred a pair of jeans and a simple shirt.

Bella P.O.V.

I went and sat down near Edward on the couch while we were waiting for the guests. We were expecting two clans of vampires, friends of the Cullens.

We had manage to negotiate with Alice a maximum number of fifty guests for our wedding . They included Charlie, Mum and Phil. Amanda and five other friends from school and Jake and some of my friends from La Push.

Times have been difficult for my relationship with Jake and the wolves, but we have managed to sort things out after I told him about the wedding. Now, the two sides are actually getting along quite well. I was so happy that I didn't lose the friendship of my best friend. He is more than a best friend to me, he is like my brother and if I had lost him I could have never have been complete. I am very grateful for his help, support and love.

Interrupting my thoughts of these invents, Alice told us that they had arrived. We all headed to the door to greet. I was very anxious to meet these family friends and I was hoping that they would like me.

As we waited outside near the door, a group of people emerged from amongst the trees. They were seven in all. Four astonishing beautiful woman and three gorgeous males. They seemed so perfect like they had just walked off the runway. They approached us swiftly and Carslile stepped forward to greet them as did we and he showed them into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**Alice P.O.V**

Everything was going perfect; Kate, John, Estella, Paul, Isabel, Mark and Christine had just arrived. We have not met in so long and had a lot to catch up on. Like us they were "vegetarians" and so posed no danger to the human invited for the wedding. Besides I was full focused on the wedding so just in case I had a vision on something going wrong, I could make it right. To be 100% sure for the guests and Bella's sake… if anything went wrong the wolves were there to protect those that needed their protection…just in case.

At first Bella seemed very nervous to meet our friends but they were so nice and they started bonding immediately. Everything was going to be perfect. The wedding is going to be in exactly 3 days 10hours and 30 minutes.

Of course the wedding is going to be at night as not to risk exposing us. The wedding is going to take place outside in front of the house. Then the reception will be held inside in our living room. I am so exciting for this big event…so exciting.

**Bella P.O.V**

The three days left for our wedding passed quickly. The day of my wedding has finally arrived. Today My mum and Phil were arriving and I was so anxious to meet them.

This morning I was waked up by Alice who send Edward with Jasper and Emmet to go hunt before the wedding. Then she dragged me into her room which was magically transformed into a beauty salon. There was everything one could ever imagine…everything. This all meant one thing, that Alice had about seven hours to torture me. Soon after we started my mother arrived and helped Alice arrange me. We talked and laughed and from a relaxing massage, to a manicure and pedicure, to my hair, to my face to my dress time was up.

I was very anxious about my big moment and asked to be left alone just to have time to calm down. As they left the room, I looked at the mirror and was surprised at what Alice and Mum had managed to do…I looked quite good for being me.

Suddenly a voice behind me said:

So how is my beautiful bride doing? Oh my, you look amazing….


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**The visitor**

There standing behind me beside the open window stood Jake. He had a grin on his face and he actually looked happy for me. His was really a great friend after all we had been through. He opened his arms and I went over to hug him. That hug put me all together again like it always does. Now I was ready for my big moment, I was ready for the wedding, ready to finally be with my soul mate.

After we talked for a few minutes, he left me so I could do the last arrangements.

Now I felt complete, my soul mate, my best friend, my family. Finally I could just be happy with them. I stared again in the mirror one last time before I reached for the door when suddenly something caught my eye. Standing by the window stood a black figure starring at me with a nasty grin on her face.

As she stepped a little bit forward I recognized her as one of the volturi …She was the one that hurt Edward…_**Jane.**_

She looked at me wickedly and said:

"Still human I see…still human…"

" I am so happy to have a one on one with you…the immune girl. Never has anyone been immune to my power…never and then you come along… a frail, fragile human. How I asked…how can she not be effected by my power. You have created quite a controversy at Voltura you see. Some say you're even more _**valuable them me**_"

I was afraid terrified, I walked backward until I came across the door. My first instincts was to run away or to scream. But then rationality knocked in. Trying to run away from a vampire is useless, you would be dead before you do your first step. I could yell, but then I remembered ho she had hurt my Edward…I couldn't stand that any of my loved ones would have to face that pain and fear because of me… What should I do?!

Then she closed on me and caught my face in her hands, even with the slightest touch I could feel like my jaw was being crushed and I'm sure that it showed on my face because she smiled cruelly at me.

"The immune human …mmm let's test it" she said.

She stepped back a little a started looking hard at me. I could feel nothing but I knew that she was doing that mental thing on me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**Anger, Hatred and fear**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Meanwhile downstairs everything was ready… in a few minutes the ceremony would start. Some people were happy, others seemed nervous, some a bit sad and someone was ultra excited… I turned to Edward who was a nervous rack and send him some calming vibes. He immediately knew that I was up to it, so he turned to face me and smiled thankfully. Then I turned to Charlie and Renee and send them some reassurance vibes. Last but not least I turned to my lovely pixie, Alice, who was about to go doing cartwheels down the isle and send her some calming vibes. That seemed to have done it.

Suddenly, I started feeling some very strong feelings of anger, hatred, and fear. I was sure that they weren't coming from anyone in this room. Who could have such negative feelings on such a happy day. It mus have been someone in this house but who?!

I excused myself with Alice, telling her that I had to check the presents in my room and headed upstairs. As I went up the feelings got stronger and stronger. How could someone feel so much anger…all this emotion was hurting my head. Then I felt fear and hopelessness. I quietly walked down the corridor until got in front of Alice's room…here the emotions got stronger and stronger.

Then something hit me…Bella was in Alice room getting ready. Oh my someone was after her. There was no time to go and get the others. I reached for the handle and quickly pushed the door open.

**Bella P.O.V.**

At first the attacks had no effects on me but as Jane persisted I started getting tired and hopeless. All the hopes I had to get out of this one alive were fading away. Slowly I started feeling the pain of her attacks. At first it felt like being cut over and over again in my hands and feet then, then I began feeling slight pains in my head, then my hands starting feeling sore. The more tired I got the more pain I felt, I tried to call out for help but I couldn't speak…My mind was telling me that she would hurt my loved once if I called them and I couldn't risk that.

I was feeling so weak, too weak, after all the attacks I ended up crouched against the wall. I looked up at her and saw her smiling diabolically at me, enjoying my pain. I knew I couldn't resist much longer. Suddenly I felt blackness taking over. But just before it took me I saw the door opening or that's what I thought. Perhaps I was only dreaming or someone did really come to save me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**My Bella **

**Jasper P.O.V.**

As I opened the door I saw Bella on the floor in her wedding dress. As entered I saw her eyes close and she fell hard against the marble wall. Over her I saw I small figure standing wearing a black cape. She figure turned to face me. I knew immediately that she was a vampire and that she feeded on humans from her red bright eyes and as she stepped forward into the light I recognized her to be Jane…She was one of the ruthless members of the volturi. She must have been her to see if Bella was a vampire. Before I could do anything I felt a tremendous pain all along my body. I tried to resist without shouting as not to alarm the room full of people downstairs but the pain was unbearable. Soon I dropped to the ground, turning around trying to control the pain…

That's when I saw the rest of the family entering the room and the pain immediately stopped…

**Edward P.O.V.**

I knew that any minute Bella would come down those steps, this ceremony was taking forever to start and really I have an idea of how long forever can be. I was very attentive. I wanted to be the first one to hear her footsteps before she goes down the stairs. Suddenly I heard a small sound of something hitting the floor and like a door opening. My clumsy Bell must have dropped something on her way out.

I was expecting to hear her footsteps soon any second. But nothing. What was taking so long. Suddenly I heard something else fall, this time the noise was bigger and even the rest heard them. Suddenly I heard Alice calling to me in her thoughts…something was wrong she got a vision of Bella on the floor and Jasper's face and them a woman in a cloak.

Oh no could it be the Volturi! I had to rush upstairs and I was heading for it when suddenly Carlisle thoughts came into my head..

_Wait! You have to be discreet. Here are humans here. Me and Esme will go and talk to the guests to get the attention off you and of upstairs._

Esme and Carlisle headed off talking to the guests while me, Alice, Emmet and Rosalie headed quietly upstairs. Sure enough we were not alone…I rushed to Alice room. The door was opened and Jasper was a heap on the ground groaning with pain…causing the pain stood Jane. We growled at her and she immediately stood and released Jasper. She knew that if she persisted she would never had made it out of here alive.

She walked towards, removed the cape and bowed slightly…as I was to start speaking on the floor near the ground I spotted a heap of cloth…Oh my Bella…

I ran over to her a got her into my arms…she seemed so lifeless and tired. The dress was torn and her face showed no sign of live. I turned to Jane and yelled…

_**What have you done to her…what have you done..**_

I was lost I didn't want to let Bella down but at the same time I wanted to desperately kill Jane for harming my Bella. Jane knew that if it wasn't for Bella lying in my arms she would have been dead by now. I quickly laid Bella on the sofa and soon on Rosalie's call Carlisle was up and examining Bella. Alice was helping Jasper while Emmet and Rosalie had caught Jane's arms and pinned her to the ground. I heard her once or twice threatening that the whole guard will come to take revenge. But no one cared. When family is concerned, you don't worry about the consequences…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of the characters

Bdw do review plss

**The wedding is off**

**Jake P.O.V.**

The moment I noticed the Cullens looking at each other and nodding I knew something was up. I turned to excuse my self with Emily and Sam who were sitting next to me and turned to go and talk to Edward but he was gone and so were the others except for Esme who was heading over to me. I stood up to approach and Esme quietly murmured…

"Their upstairs…something is wrong. Be careful"

I was the only one that heard her and I walked slowly as not to attract attention upstairs…I walked down the corridor checking room by room…until I spotted a light in a room. This was the room Bella was in a few minuets…Oh my…what was going on. I headed to room and burst the door open. They all startled my way…but immediately relaxed as they realized it was me. Emmet and Rosalie were pinning a small figure against the floor. She was no one I knew but I could guess that she was the one causing the trouble. Suddenly on the sofa I spotted Bella.

"**What happened to her?"**

I said as I kneeled next to the sofa near Edward who was holding her pale lifeless hand. She seemed so pale, fragile and broken. Carlisle was examining her…and Edward turned to explain but he was interrupted by the intruder:

**Befriending the wolves I see…such a nasty smell…you can tell when you're in the presence of one… I understand you know this is treason to our community. All these actions today will surely cause you your heads…And I will finish you off myself… All of you…**

Emmet hit her hard on the floor to shut her up and she growled at him. Her voice was so sweet, calm and innocent. How could someone say such things and look so angelic.

Edward tapped me on the back and signaled me to follow him outside. He explained about Jane and the rest. He quickly told me about the rest…how they found Bella. They were so confused. Bella was immune to Jane's power before…how could it has effected her this time? And what were her conditions. He explained that she wasn't responding. It was as if she had fallen asleep and wouldn't wake up.

I could read his concern all over his face; I knew that he was suffering and that she was the reason for his whole existence. Was Bella going to be okay? To what extinct will they go to safe her? Will she make it out of this one alive? And besides what were we going to tell the guests, especially Charlie and Renee. I needed to come up with something and fast. I wished to stay by Bella's side but other before I had to get everyone to go home. Now after this Jane came no one was safe anymore.

Quickly I headed down to execute my plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any of the characters

Pls do review I have written 9 chapters and I still received no feedback.

**Now…with her gone**

**Edward P.O.V.**

I headed back near Bella…but Carlisle came over and pushed me away from her.

_**Oh my…no…not my Bella.. This couldn't be happening, not after all we've been through.**_

I looked around the room…Alice was crying in Jasper's arms near the sofa, Emmet had crushed Jane into the wall, dislocating her arms which hung down loose against her sides. I could see tears coming down his face. He was about to crash Jane any minute but it seemed like someone had managed to talk him out of it. Even Rosalie was crying hard.

**She gone Edward…There's no response... She was already dead. I tried to reanimate her but nothing…Oh Edward**

He put his arms over my shoulder trying to console me. Suddenly it hit me…Jane has taken my life away from me…

I got free of Carlisle's grip ran over to Jane. I grabbed her and crushed her body into the wall. She tried to defend herself, she even tried to mentally hurt me but she was too weak at the moment. And besides, the anger inside me made me feel a million times stronger. No one from family tried to stop me…they knew that there was no stopping me now. Again I got her and was about to when suddenly…

Bella P.O.V.

I was feeling so weak. I had been stuck in blackness and slowly everything was coming back. As I opened my eyes a little, I spoke the first name that came to my mind…but nothing came out. I tried again, only a slight murmur came out and then blackness took over again.

**Alice P.O.V.**

**She's alive! I saw her opening her eyes**… I said to Jasper next to me.

**What?** He said.

**Edward she's alive**!! I said lowered as a crawled nearer to the couch.

Edward turned towards, let Jane go and ran towards the couch as did Carlisle…The others all followed quietly behind. Carlisle felt her pulse, looked at us and said…

"**She is very weak… but she's alive"**

Smiles appeared on everybody's' faces. I was overjoyed. My Bella was alive, alive. I kneeled near the couch and silently promised her that I wasn't going to reach her side.

**Emmet P.O.V**

She was alive. My little, fun sister was alive. Oh my. I thought I had lost her for ever and with her Edward and my family. Without her things would have never been the same. Never. We had tried staying away but it didn't work. It ended up almost destroying us and our family.

Suddenly I remembered about Jane. We had left her by the wall when we Alice told us Bella was alive. I looked back to the wall but of course she was gone. She had seen an opportunity and had run for it. Following her now would have been all in vane by now she would arrive to the other side of the country, away from her.

Rosalie came over to me. She understood what had happened. We quickly went headed out of the room to discuss this. We knew that telling Edward about this would be too much for him to handle but on the other hand danger was near and we had to plan our moves if we wanted to stay alive.

Oh my…What should we do?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**Where should we go from here**

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

Things were getting very difficult around the house. After what happened the wedding was off. The dog's told the human guests that Bella was having last minutes doubts about the wedding and that she needed to figure some things out. Charlie and Renee wanted to talk to her, but Jacob managed to convince them that she needed some time alone with Edward. It was a couple thing he argued. He assured Charlie that he was going to remain to make sure that everything was alright, to talk to Bella and to keep them involved. Some of the other wolves joined in saying that interfering no wouldn't bring any good and that it could only cause further problems. Sadly Renee agreed with them and Charlie was persuaded by her although he did tell Jacob to make Bella call him.

After the humans were gone, the wolves returned and they were informed about what happened and they were deciding on what to do. I understood that it was a difficult decision. Getting into war could mean the loss of some of there loved ones, If not of all the pack. The Volturi are the strongest vampire clan and going against is almost suicide.

But, if they declared war, our only way of surviving was to try to fight. There was no place to hide from them…nowhere in the world was save…and besides they had all eternity to find us.

Jacob had returned near Bella and let the others decide what to do. He told them that he was in, whatever happened. Bella was like a sister to him and he would to anything for her. Lately he had also been growing love ness to the rest of the family and we were growing to like him too. At first I didn't think that I could accept him, but now things' changed. He told them that his mind was changed but assured them that the choice of what to do was theirs. He wasn't going to interfere with their decision. They had already been through too much and deserved to have a life

Meanwhile, Edward had taken up Bella to his room and put her on the bed…we had bought this bed for when Bella slept over here. The rest of us have bought and brought in all the necessary equipment and machines needed for Carlisle to medicate her. We were surprised at how much Carlisle influence here, Alice's sweet persuasion and Jasper ability helped to get all the required machines in so little time.

Edward, on the other hand never left Bella's side. He was sitting there by her all the time. The idea of almost losing her had here such an effect on him that he promised himself never to leave her side. After we discovered Bella was still alive he forgot all about Jane and we had to make sure not to remind him of her. At least, not now. He had already gone through a lot and we weren't sure that he was able to take it.

Keeping a secret from hi was almost impossible. Every time we moved near we had to think of other things over and over again. I ended up reciting Dante over and over again.

Me, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Esme went down stairs to discuss what to do.

**We should go and attach them at voluturi…we would have the surprise factor on our side and we could win… Emmett **(like always he was so into a fight especially for my safety and the family's)

**Fighting the Volturi in itself is already a lost war but going to Voltura would be suicide…Jasper **(Jasper used to be a soldier and he was thinks like one…he is the strategic one)

**He's right, there they are the strongest that they could ever be. No, we need to come up with something else…Alice **(she had actually been to Voltura and knew what we are up against)

**Alice can you see Jane? Has she already reached Voltura?...Jasper**

Alice closed her eyes and focused hard on Jane…suddenly her face went blank. We all knew that this meant that she was having a vision. Few seconds later she opened her eyes saying:

**No, she is living in an old house somewhere near the woods. She intends to stay there until she heals and then she will return to Voltura.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**Change her?**

**Jane P.O.V.**

I was so badly broken and felt like hell. They were so frustrated for the filthy human's death. Why did that mean less being mean so much to them anyway. As Carlisle knew that she was dead, Edward went insane. He ran up to me, grabbed from Emmett's arms, who offered no resistance, and with all his might he crashed me into the wall. I felt so much pain…I tried to use my power but it was of no use. He lifted me again and was about to crash me on the floor when suddenly Alice said that Bella was alive, and that she saw her moving.

How could she still be alive? How? Of course my power alone couldn't kill anyone but it caused so much tiredness and pain that it could lead to that. It could and did finish off numerous amounts of vampires…So how could such a weak, fragile creature survive.

As they heard Alice Edward let me go and rushed to the couch. All the others followed closely behind. In the confusion they had left me unguarded and I knew that if I didn't take a run for it now I wouldn't get out alive. So I rose slowly and threw me sore body down the window. This was the only way I could have gotten out unnoticed. The pain I felt was unbearable but I made myself run off into the house, away from this place.

When I got far away from the house I stopped to decide what to do next. If I went to Voltura know surely make Aro furious at the Cullens and declare war but it would be a total humiliation for me. I t would how everyone that I wasn't as invincibly as they all believed. No I couldn't do that. I had to wait for my body to heal first, then I would return home.

I had to find a safe place to heal. As I excited the forest I found an abundant house. This was perfect. I just hoped that people actually came to this part so that I could feed and heal. Then I could get my revenge on the Cullens and to destroy that human.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Bella was alive but she wasn't getting any better. Carlisle was doing his best but this was like nothing he had encountered before. Bella was continuously losing consciousness. She wouldn't stay awake for more than a few minuets. Her body and mind were exhausted. It was painful seeing her like this. She laid still on the bed barely breathing. Her body was attached to numerous pipes providing her with food and water. Every now and then her breathing would increase suddenly she would open her eyes and murmur meaningless words over and over again. Then she would again slip into the coma state.

Carlisle said that she needed a lot of rest and that hopefully she would come back to normal again when the body would have rested. He said that her mind was so tired that it was shutting down momentarily to stay alive. I knew from his thoughts that he wished that he could do more but he didn't know what to do.

Jake stood near her, on the other side. I could see that he was afraid to loose her. They were so close and he loved her so deeply. He was being very careful about his thoughts knowing that I could hear them. One time, he fell asleep and his guard came down. He was thinking about what would happen to her if she didn't get better. He was even thinking about asking me to change her if her condition got worse.

This got me thinking. I hadn't thought about that before. Would I change her if things went wrong?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**Our fate against the world's**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I have been going through every strategy I knew but they all gave a great possibility of us not surviving…This was my field and I had to come up to save my family… Suddenly I got a plan…

**What if we took them down one by one starting with Jane…She is vulnerable now…we could easily kill her before she reaches Voltura. Then when she would not return they would send someone to look for her probably Felix and some other guards. We could easily destroy them especially if the wolves helped. The Volturi unlike us had no way of seeing the future and what is going to happen and they won't know that they are under attack until they loose their best soldiers. With their two greatest weapons out of the way they will be like any other vampire clan. Their only advantage would be the number but again from some help from our friends we could even that out and then we will have an equal chance of winning.**

The others looked at me…it was our greatest plan yet. Carlisle wished that we could wait for their response first before attacking but even he knew that a war was inevitable. And if they declared war and attack we stand no chance of survival. Our minds were made up, if we couldn't think of a better plan we would go with this one.

Suddenly Alice's face went blank, she was having a vision. When she came back she said:

**The wolves will be helping or at least some of them because my vision was partly blanked. I saw a lot of fighting and when all was over I saw Aro's body shredded to parts before some set the whole field on fire. So with Aro's dead the Volturi would be defeated and we will have our lives … **

Before she even finished again her face went blank…another vision.

**OH my. I saw the whole hell breaking loose. After the Volturi's dead, chaos will rein. Even if they were corrupted they did keep order among our people. Now there was no one to control them….It was horrible…everyone was dying.**

She was shaking as she said that, the whole vision must have been horrible…I went over to her and cuddled her in my arms to calm her down.

Suddenly Jacob stepped out from the doorway and said:

**So, It comes down to this. Our fate against the world. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**We are a family.**

**Sam P.O.V.**

After the annealed wedding and the news from Jake about the war, we went home to make up our minds about what should we do.

Would we take part in the war, which in Jake's own words was almost a suicide mission or should turn our backs on the Cullens and Jake, our own brother? What about our families and loved ones? And since they were being condemned because they befriended us, born enemies of their kind, where we already automatically in the war?

I, as head of the back, had the final say on all except for Jake, him being the born alpha heir, but I decided it to let them choose for themselves. No one should be forced in such a helpless war.

For me, my mind was up…First of all Jake was my brother and I couldn't abandon him and besides if the Cullens were defeated we would probably be next in line, and alone we should no chance of survival. So the Cullens need us to have a chance and we need them.

I phased, called the others and said…

**I, for one am in. You are free to make your own choice. If you fight there's no guarantee that you will make it. The war is harsh…So think well before making your choice. Think about those you could leave behind and the life you could be sacrificing. It's your choice…think well…**

**Jake is a brother, where he is I am. If he'll fight so will I. I can't just walk away and see him dye knowing tat I could helped. No I couldn't so I'm in. **Embry said.

**I'm in for my bros…I'll fight by you side…** Seth

**So will I for my brother…I wouldn't leave him alone…**Leah

**I'll fight…**Quil

**So will I…even though I never in a thousand years I thought we will fight side to side with the bloodsuckers…**Paul

**I'm in bros…**Jared

They all agreed to fight…to fight for their brothers and sisters and for their family and friends. The bond between them was so strong. We were a family and our love and care for each other had no limits…in fact we were ready to risk our lives to save each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**A mother's point of view.**

Esme P.O.V.

This was the most difficult decision ever. The volturi want us dead but if we fight and kill them then we would end up running and fighting all eternity the irresponsible acts of our kind. On the other hand, if we got eliminated by the Volturi then they would have no one to oppose them if things went out of control.

We were the next most potent and family like clan in existence and with us out of the way, the Volturi could become the tyrants of our world, ordering everyone around and destroying anyone that would dare oppose them. They started out as a normal clan, collecting and giving a home to the most talented and gifted vampires. When trouble risen, they were always there to control it and after each battle they took any gifted ones still alive.

No one released how powerful they were until it was to late. They had taken over Voltura and had an own army which they said were just guards or friends. And pretty much they were the strongest clan ever to exist.

At first the aimed to use their power to keep control the vampires and to keep our secrets safe…but then they started to eliminate all large clans in existence. They eliminated them without giving them no time to defend themselves. Some were said to made secret armies of vampires, some were going too out in the open, others were plotting to take over somewhere and one by one they were all down.

Now only few solitaires and small clans were in existence apart from us and now apparently it was our time to be eliminated.

All this situation is breaking all my love's spirit. A few days ago everyone was happy waiting eagerly for Edward's and Bella's wedding…now Bella is lying almost lifeless on the couch fighting for her life, Edward sits by her all the time with fear from time to time her heart will give up and he will loose her forever… unless he decides to change her. He doesn't want to change her, to deprive her from having a normal life but if it comes down to loosing her or take away her human life, what would he do?

Jasper is trying hard to find a plan through which we will make it alive and back to normal…this is his field of expertise, him being a soldier and he feels responsible for the family's fate right now. Alice is destroyed seeing Bella in that state…she comes and visits often but I know that she can't stand it to see her like this. She feels responsible for what had happened. If she wasn't so concerned with the wedding then maybe she could have seen Jane's arrival and could have prevented. Also she feels sad to see her brother in these conditions and she feels helpless in Jasper's account.

Emmett and Rosalie try their best to keep the family going. They both suffer in silence deep down as they see our family breaking apart. And they hate seeing their brothers and sisters so miserable and failing. Carlisle wants to save Bella and his whole family but at the moment there's nothing much he could do.

Jake, is always near Bella suffering in silence. For him she is like a sister and he cares so much for her. To save her he would go to the end of the world and back again. The rest went off. Jake told me they were discussing their position in the war. They were so loyal, unfortunately I believe that they would fight for Jacob even if it cost them their lives. I knew that their involvement would give us a better chance of winning the war but if they won't make…what about their parents? What about their loved ones?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**We're losing her…**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I was tired of all the worry, the sadness and the exasperation. Apart from my own feelings and the plan of the attack, I had to handle everyone else's emotions. Everyone one in the house was a complete mess, most of the time we just didn't know what to do. Our family and friends were all falling apart but there wasn't much we could do about it. It is so painful and difficult to see everything you have falling apart and you have to stand by the sidelines and watch it all happen step by step.

What could we do? Just stand around and wait…

Suddenly I got a strong feeling of fear and panic….I rushed quickly upstairs and Rosalie, Emmett and Esme followed closely. I rushed towards Edward's room where Bella was, but Alice met me half way…crying.

She flung her hands around me and pulled to the ground. She sobbed hard against my chest…then she muttered in a low whisper:

_We're losing her…she's not responding. Carlisle said we're losing her. _

Rosalie and Esme rushed to the room but Emmett only approached the door and remained there silently. I huddled Alice in my arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably. I could feel her fear and pain-her small body was shaking hard in my arms. I kissed her softly on the forehead and rocked her in my arms.

I wanted to help her by sending calm vibes her way- but I knew I couldn't. I had to allow her to feel the pain. By taking away this moment from her by my power wouldn't make everything right. The only way to help her was to love her.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

_We're losing her…she's not responding. Carlisle said we're losing her. _Alice whispered against Jasper's chest.

Rosalie and Emmett rushed to the room. I followed them but I couldn't make it into the room. I couldn't watch once again Bella in that state. Last time it took all I had to stay in the room and watch as someone so dear was fighting against death. It made me feel so helpless. I would have wanted to get into the room but I just couldn't get myself to do it. So I remained by the door.

The others surrounded the bed on which a small figure lay. Carlisle was trying to reanimate Bella. Suddenly Alice entered the room followed closely by Jasper. She went over to Edward, took his hands in hers and muttered:

_Edward change her now. It is the only way she could make it…even if we could bring her back, what if she never recovered. And if she did, how could she ever survive a vampire war. (Alice)_

_But… (Edward)_

_Edward, by delaying the change you're not doing any good, what if when you're ready to do it it's simply too late. Edward, she cannot survive our world as a human. __**You have to do it…Now!**__ (Alice)_

**Edward P.O.V.**

She was right…I just couldn't lose her. Now was the time. I looked up at Carlisle and he nodded at me. I was afraid I would hurt her, I never did this before. Carlisle had talked to me on how it is done and what I should do.

So I sat at the side of the bed, pulled Bella softly in my arms, pulling her away from the pipes at her arms. I softly kissed her forehead and then I dug my teeth into her neck…

Oh my, her blood tasted like nothing I had ever encountered before….

Suddenly, I came back to my senses, I couldn't harm her. I had to be careful. I had to use my self control to stop drinking and to let go off her neck.

Just as I let go, I felt someone gripping me from my arms and dragging me away from the room, down the stairs and outside. The fresh air helped clear my mind. Next to me stood Emmett and Jasper…

Jasper patted me on my back and said:

_Everything will be fine. She will be fine._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**It burns like hell…**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I felt myself being pulled away from the darkness and light was emerging. For a few seconds I felt happy again and peaceful. It was the feeling I always got when I was in Edward's arms. I felt a cold loving sensation on my forhead and it slowly spread along my body.I loved this sensation, it was soothing against the darkness I stood in a few moments before.

Suddenly this sensation started to disappear as a painful shock spread along my body. I felt like I was being drained and it hurt so much. I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into a hole of pain, despair and sadness. Every happy memory and faces of people I loved disappeared from my brain. I couldn't get myself to remember anything peaceful or nice.

I felt drained and hurt. Then random painful things started getting into my mind. I saw the accident I saw when I was four, the time when I fell down the stairs and broke my leg, my mother and Phil fighting and yelling, the fear at my first day of school, the despair at loosing someone I couldn't picture and a girl in a cloak smiling wickedly at me.

All these events where repeated over and over in my mind. I was reliving again and again the fear, pain and fury. It was like fire was burning at my skin. It was too much to handle, it hurt and I just wanted it to end.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

It was painful to watch. Bella was wriggling and yelling on the bed. The words coming out of her mouth made absolutely no sense at all. Her face showed pain and despair. I never saw her like this before. I saw her crying, frightened and simply emotionless…but to see her so hurt was both painful and scary.

Esme approached me and urged me to go get some fresh air.

_There is nothing we could do to help her. Don't worry she will be okay. (Esme)_

But I couldn't leave. Not yet. I remained there for some minuets then I crouched over the bed and quietly whispered in her ear.

_Be brave Bella and come back to me. I need you sis… I need you._

Then I turned around and rushed out of the room. Tears where coming down my eyes, they couldn't see me like this. I rushed outside, I phased and ran off into the woods to sort out my mind. I had to think about what happened and say a proper goodbye to the Bella I once knew because from now on I didn't know how things were going to be.

I know that changing her was inevitable, but I also knew that things wouldn't be quite the same ever again. Not only because of the change but also because of the war we were about to fight and the consequences.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for taking so long to write but a lot of things had come up lately…I promise to finish this story in the next few days/weeks

I would like to thank my reviewers:

artbyoddisee: thanks a lot for the feedback, I will try to arrange… Really it is much appreciated

A big thanks also goes to nikki and vamp1001. Alos to all those who read my story

**Disclaimer:**I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**Preparing for the inevitable:**

Hours and days passed. Bella's situation got stabilized and finally she woke up. She was my same Bella…however she looked stronger and steadier. Also her eyes had a blazing red colour- the proof that she was no longer human. I couldn't keep her with me and safe as a human, the only way was as a vampire. The only way was to rob her of her mortal state-to make her a monster who needed blood to live and who would be forced to spend ageless centuries watching people die, travelling from one place to another to keep from being discovered.

However Bella was never happier. Finally, as she told me, she felt like she really belonged, like she found her place in the world. I could feel that she was relieved that she could finally take care of herself- she wouldn't feel like a burden over our family anymore. I tried to explain that this was never the case however she would not listen; she just pecked me on my lips, turned and ran into the woods.

We taught her to track and hunt and she was learning so quickly. Now we got to spend so much time together…and we were never happier. We were so happy that we forgot all about Jane and the Volturi, all about the fights and the promised revenge…. That was until the day when Alice entered the house terrified and through her mind I could hear a voice saying _seven days_ and an image of blood and fire burst in my mind…

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

With Bella's recovery, everyone forgot about the Volturi. I hate being the one worrying about such things when Edward and Bella are so happy…however if the Volturi come…NO…WHEN the Volturi come we will all die. And I cannot let that happen to Alice, to us and to my family.

So as the others got on with their business, of teaching Bella our way of life… I ran off into the woods away from the emotions and I made up a plan how we could beat the Volturi…I thought and calculated but by any way I tried there was no way we could get out of this alive….

Alice then got a vision…The Volturi were going to be here in just seven days…

******Carlisle**s P.O.V.

Alice's vision shocked us back into reality. We couldn't keep ignoring the situation. If we didn't act now, we only had a few days to live.

So I reluctantly send letters explaining the situations to some of our friends…I didn't want to force them into help us out of a sense of obligation. There was little chance of surviving this war- I kept thinking what if I was the one who received this letter, would I risk my family's life- would I fight or send a letter excusing myself from this fight.

This is a difficult situation, I hated doing this but it was the only way….

**Trouble sent our way…**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

The letter where sent…During the next hours and days some of our friends started showing up but so did numerous letters explaining why they couldn't join. Jasper started leading the fighting, exercises and strategies.

To our great surprise, Lucas turned up with one of the clans. Lucas used to be a one of Edward's friends in his own time. However they had a serious fight over a girl, some time before Edward died. Some centuries ago the two had come face to face and it wasn't pretty. Edward got out with a few bruises and cuts but Lucas was hurt badly. He had a dislocated arm, broken ribs and numerous other injuries. Seeing the damage Edward had walked away just as Lucas promised that he would get his revenge.

The clan explained how they had found Lucas hurt several years before. After he was healed, having nowhere to go he joined the clan. After some time they discovered that Lucas was gifted he could control people using his mind. He could practically force you to do anything because he could control your body. Over the time they had practiced and Lucas could now control his power.

This made Lucas an asset to our army. However we all knew about the threat he made a lot of time ago. So we had to keep him away as possible from Edward…

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I was with Alice working on some plans when she tensed up… she was having a vision. Her hands snapped open and she placed hand quickly on my shoulder urging me to get up.

_**They are fighting and it doesn't look good for Edward…**_

And with that we rushed to the woods…

**Edward P.O.V.**

I was surprised to see Lucas, he smiled and shook my hand…but this couldn't fool me- I knew him too well. I could read his eyes as I always could since we were young. He never forgave or forget especially the incident with Angelica; he was dying to get his revenge. So I kept away, I avoided him…

However our meeting was inevitable. He followed me into the woods…I read his thoughts- he wasn't there to talk but to act. He attacked me, but I just threw him off. I was going to walk away when he attacked again, this time more fiercely. He wasn't going to give up until he left me bleeding or even more killed.

I tried to talk to him, but he wasn't listening. His eyes were full with rage…at this moment he wasn't thinking- he would kill his family if they got in his way.

I fought the keep him off…but his attacks were getting stronger. Suddenly he stopped and just looked hollowly at me. I felt myself being pushed to the ground. My legs just let go and I was crushed to the ground. I tried to get up but I couldn't move.

At that moment Lucas lunched himself at me….he intended to finish the fight once and for all and I could do nothing as I saw him approaching me…

**Alice P.O.V.**

We rushed to the point from my vision. As we approached we saw Edward crushed to the ground and Lucas inches away about to give a very dangerous blow. We ran but we knew that we wouldn't arrive in time to stop it. We were only inches away but unfortunately a couple of seconds too late.

Suddenly out of nowhere, came a figure….Bella. She was running towards them hands outstretch trying to stop Lucas…But suddenly she came to a stop and she just stared profoundly on Edward….

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Suddenly I could move again giving me just enough time to get out of the way…I saw Lucas crushing into the ground and just then Alice and Jasper approached running. Lucas was hurt but he crawled onto his feet, looked at me confused and asked…

_**How did you do that? How did you manage?**_

Just then I heard a small thump behind me. Looking around I saw Bella on the floor unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any of the characters

_**Please do review…I would really like to know what you think of it, if there is anything I can improve on and maybe what you think will happen…**_

**A shield to our army**

|**Bella's P.O.V.**

I barely knew what happened. I was in the garden when I felt an uneasy presentiment that something was wrong. I went into the house and into the woods, when I heard shouting. I ran towards the voice to see Lucas running furiously at a figure on the floor…oh no it was Edward…I tried to run to stop Lucas, but suddenly my feet stopped and I just looked at Edward. I felt my energy leaving me and blackness took over me…

I woke up in Edward's arms…I was told that I was a shield. I had transferred my energy to Edward offering him a shield against Lucas' power. This power would be an asset…but we had to study it and I had to train to control it. However there was little time left…so what should have been done over centuries now had to be done in hours.

**Maybe, Just Maybe…**

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

The training is hard and the hours are long. We are literally waiting silently to be destroyed, wiped off from the face of the earth. But we will refuse to go down without a fight…

Things are getting better lately… we have a lot of great, brave warriors on our side- and besides we have a good cause- survival. Bella is improving- now she has managed to shield almost all of us. She could actually keep us safe from Jane and the other brain minions. This should in itself allow us a chance to fight. A chance that most other opposers didn't get because Jane destroyed before the fight even began.

Alice and Edward and helping by giving in details, Jasper is at the head of all this. He works every second, trying to keep us alive. He works hard but from his eyes I can tell that he thinks he has failed us because he cannot do better.

Emmett is strong and I know that he is taking a lot of the weight of this fight. I know he is strong but he is not invincible and I just want to keep him safe even if it requires the sacrification of my life…

I can't believe what I'm saying but the wolves are helpful too. They were free to just walk away from the fight but they didn't. We are family now- somehow related. It started as Bella being the link between us but slowly our relationships are becoming deeper and more significant.

There are also many other vampires, fellow friends of ours that decided to fight. Some because they care, others to get revenge upon the Volturi and some out of a sense of justice.

Maybe just maybe, all together we can all make it out of this alive….

**Alice P.O.V.**

I can see them travelling, getting closer and closer…they will be here in few hours. They wanted blood and they are determined to get.

Jasper trained everyone well in the limited time we had. Bella is going to play a very important part in the encounter- she is going to keep us all protected from the mental attacks. Edward is greatly worried about her safety but she disregards the concern readily every time it is brought up. She is happy to play a part for once and not being forced to just stand around while watching her loved ones getting hurt…

With only few hours left, we decided to stop training and just pass a quite few hours together. We all knew that maybe not all of us will get out of this alive… With this thought I cuddled deeper into Jasper's arms…as he put his arms around me and held me tight…

**Bella P.O.V.**

The time arrived, we were ready. Just before I took my position I ran to Jacob and he pulled me into a hug lifting me from the floor and holding me tight. I whispered to him to keep safe at all cost and as he put me back on the floor he said:

_**So will you Bella… we will survive this…**_

With this he took my hand into his and walked me towards Edward. Edward looked at me profoundly and kissed me lightly…

_**We will be okay…just keep safe ok? **_

Tears were escaping my eyes, strolling down my face; I couldn't talk so I just nodded and threw myself in his arms and kissed him deeply…

With that we headed next to the others and waited for the numerous hooded enchanting murderers emerging from between the trees.

As described from Alice's vision they emerged from the trees. All were wearing long dark robes…First came some guards followed by Jane, Felix and Dimitri. Jane came to a stop just a few meters in front of us and took of her hood. Edward and Jacob were ready to leap onto her and kill her but Bella touch held them back. This wasn't the right time…. First Carlisle insisted on speaking with them- this wasn't going to help but he urged us to at least try. Avoiding bloodshed is always a good plan he said.

Dimitri and Felix walked up to just behind Jane and stayed there. Then from the woods emerged more and more guards amongst which we spotted Marcos and Caius and finally emerged Aro.

As he emerged the guards quickly made way and Aro gracefully approached followed closely by Renata (his shield).Jane curtsied slightly as he walked by, while Dimitri and Felix removed their hoods. Aro came to a stop in front of Carlisle, who stepped slightly forward. Then Aro spoke:

_**I received painful news about you and your clan's disloyalty but I didn't deem it possible. But here I see that it is true...**_

Carlisle tried to speak but Aro put up a hand silencing him, then he continued.

_**You raised an army against us. You befriended the wolves- sworn enemies of our kind. I see you even turned some old friends against us.**_

Then he turned around signaling Marcos and Caius forward,

_**Isn't this enough threat for a war. They turned against their kind and they are creating disorder. They will lead to our destruction, we cannot allow this.**_

With those words, Aro had announced war. Still with his back towards he nodded slightly at Jane and the others, who started the war. However with Bella with her shield around us, they couldn't hurt us. Most of us have witness some wars with the Volturi before and we knew that by now the opponents would be on the floor totally defenseless.

So they were all surprised when no cry was heard and when no one showed even a finch of pain. Jane was furious, how could it be possible-; Aro turned around. His eyes looking curious at us and then they stopped on Carlisle.

He moved forward and opt to touch his hand so as to read his thoughts but Carlisle stepped backwards. So Aro just asked:

_**What do you have to say for yourself my friend? Why all this disloyalty and hate?**_

Carlisle:

_**You come to my house with guards and warriors and you accuse me of disloyalty. The last time one of your own visited us she almost killed one of my family. What can you say to that? **_

_**No, I didn't raise an army. I just called some people to help protect my family. These people are not here to fight but to protect the people they love. They will only fight back and not start the fight. **_

_**You say I befriended our enemies, but yet they are here to help bring peace…so are they still enemies. True- to me and my family they are not…**_

Aro looked at him, searching deeply in his mind for an answer and then he announced:

_**These are the words of a traitor. When my messenger arrived here she found that you have disobeyed our order…endangering us all just for a girl. This shows that you have become too selfish to consider the safety of you brothers and sisters. You were ready to have us discovered and killed by living so close with a mortal. This cannot be tolerated, you have wronged our community and therefore I have no other option but to…**_

I couldn't hear the rest over the yells from the guards who longed themselves at us with no hint of mercy in their eyes. I focused hard to keep everyone under my shield. Couple of the wolves, Jacob and Edward surrounded me to keep me safe and concentrated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any of the characters

**The battle: Victory or the end of life and love?**

A special thanks goes to my reviewer artbyoddisee and all those who read my story

**Bella's P.O.V.**

The fighting was horrible. You could hear cries of terror and pain. I could see Emmett and Rosalie fighting fiercely side by side. Jasper was killing guard after guard. He was quickly and deadly. Alice was swiftly eliminating the enemies that approached. Her movements were perfect, it almost seemed like she was dancing around the opponent prior to delivering the final blow.

Jasper and Edward were fighting few paces away. They were very soon joined by Paul, Embry and Sam because the guards of the Volturi were charging full force my way. They must have figured that I was the shield, so I had to be eliminated.

I only caught distant glimpse of the others because they were fighting further away and my view was limited by the trees. However I could feel them under by shield. Whenever my mind started to wander away or I started to tire, I could feel someone being left out of the shield. I had to keep focus or someone could get seriously hurt.

It was getting more and more difficult to focus, when just few meters away Jacob was being thrown fiercely on the ground and Edward's groan when his hand was broken. As I saw this happening I was ready to run to their rescue, however groans of pain from behind and a glance from Edward me kept me at bay. I had to keep this shield at all costs

**Jane P.O.V.**

I hadn't felt so useless in so long. I used to feel like this when I was still human- a little powerless girl at the mercy of everyone else. Then things had changed when I was turned into a vampire and found by the guards of the Volturi. I was gifted- so they told me. After all those years of being just a normal small defenseless girl, I suddenly became a treasure and I was treated as such ever since. For centuries people and vampires alike fell at my field and begged for my mercy, they wriggled and yelled at my feet for help…

But now I was condemned to be normal again vampire-just a normal vampire. I was dethroned because of one lousy creature- …**Bella!**

With that I lounged towards her lover who was only few feet away from her. She would see him die…

**Bella's P.O.V.**

The fight had progressed. A lot of the guards were killed and some had fled. Alas even our part had suffered, I had seen Seth being gravely injured. He would have died if it wasn't for his sister Leah who killed the aggressor and circled him under he was carried away into the forest for safety.

However the Volturi's army was large and my people were strong determined fighters so either side was far away from victory.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted when from my side I caught glimpse of Jane making her way towards Edward. She was moving swiftly and her small stature allowed her to wriggle around the other fighters. She had pulled herself free, out of Emmett's reach when she looked up and our eyes met. I understood that expression at once- she wanted destruction. She wanted to kill Edward.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I was gravely hurt. Hurt was radiating all over my body-it was so intense that I was getting difficult to stay awake. I feared that the blotches of blackness in my mind would soon take over and I would collapse.

I tried to push the pain away as another vampire made its way towards me. I managed to somehow gather all my strength and block his arm just few inches away from my face. I then weekly pushed him back and he fell to the ground but he was back on his feet ready to fight. Fortunately sensing my difficulty Paul jumped in between us. This gave me a minute to catch my breath. That was when I caught sight of one of the members of the volturi running towards…**Oh no Bella was the target…**

Bella was looking his way but she was not reacting, what was she doing. Then it hit me, she didn't want to break the shield, especially not while Jane was fighting Edward. Without thinking any further I gather all my strength and I gave a leap towards Bella…

**Bella P.O.V.**

This was it. I steadied my feet and prepared myself to feel the blow and the pain… this was the end…

Review pls…


End file.
